I Fell in Love With You! A Hitsugaya Story
by Ayu0345
Summary: This is my second officially written story. Not sure what I'm supposed write on here....lol. Well this story has an OC character as the people call it. It's about the hardships she faces and how she wasn't really looking, but ended up finding Toshirou!
1. Info Chapter 1

**Hi Peoples this is my first Hitsugaya story and I'm very excited about it. I highly recommend that any one messages me. It would be great to hear ur criticism or any ideas. But don't be...too harsh. :( Just kidding! Oh yeah my story is a bit further in the series so sryif u haven't gotten that far yet. You can still read it though because I am sort of changing the plot. Well kind of sort of. This is the Info part and hopefully I'll have the first chapter up real soon. Ok! Bye! Bye! Oh yeah sry if it's a bit confusing, if so use ur imagination for the clothes a little.**

**Name:****Yasuran (meaning I think peaceful chaos) Rechikego. : Yasuran Rechikego Nickname:Renran (meaning loving chaos)**

**Age:**** 15**

**D.O.B.:****August 16th**

**Appearance: (has three forms)1st form:****Has reddish brown curly hair that reaches a little below the shoulders. Usually wears hair up in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. Tan skin with dark brown eyes that sparkle in the sunlight (lol). Also curvy, not fat or chunky, but not real skinny. Has a golden ring w/ a dark red jewel in the middle. Wears favorite dark red nail polish. Basically looks like a normal human. **

**2nd form:****Same as the first except ,but now wearing a shihakushou. The uniform has a white wrap around waist that almost looks like a tube top. Over that is a smaller black wrap. Also wrapped around waist instead of the white sash you wear a red ribbon tied in the back forming a bow w/ two long tails that reach just above your ankles. Also wears a white cloth cover over mouth or eyes. If carrying your sword its on your back held there by a dark blue cloth across the front. ****Its also in an all black onyx scabbard. It has a black and white hanging cord. It also has "peaceful chaos" written down the scabbard in gold.**

**3rd form: ****You now have white hair that reaches below your butt and white eyes to match. Your shihakushou is now like Soi fon's, but with a white short kimono covering with black rimming, but the first wrap on waist is now black, the second one is white and the ribbon stays the same.**

**Element:**** Sound and Fire.**

**Personality:****Very kind but can be harsh at times. Never gives up or likes to for that matter. Does not like being told what to do. Does not trust people easily and constantly has guard up. Can act cold/heartless at times and a smart alecc most of the time to cover what's inside. Tries to show ppl. a tough exterior andacts independently. Can be very protective and is a good friend if given the chance. Able to suppress feelings for a while or deny them especially in your third form which makes you somewhat cold (emotionally) or numb. **

**Likes:****Being able to do good for others, achieving a goal, singing, dancing, staring at the stars, sunrise, and sunset. Animals and nature (especially butterflies), reading, making little kids smile and making ppl. happy ( well most ppl. .), and cooking.**

**Dislikes:****Does not like to be treated differently and hates to be isolated or restricted. Doesn't like to be hurt emotionally. Hates falling in love or exposing your inner self. And never likes to cry especially in front of someone else. Ppl. who pick on others in an unfriendly way, when your friends get hurt, being lied to, yeah and guys.**

**Weapons/Abilities:****Can see bits and pieces of the future and can see into the past and the pasts of other ppl. as well, but mostly only ppl. you know. Has healing powers almost like regular shinigami, but yours is a bit more powerful and effective. You use reishi and can make them into spheres letting them absorb into someone else. Also you can use yourown spirit energy, but only if you heal by touch (takes more time, but guaranteed to heal better and gives the other person energy). Also can create force fields around ppl. even if they are separate and a couple feet away. Able to see ppls. unique spirit energies if eyes r covered or closed. Has 3 forms: 1st-human/normal, 2nd- wears shihakushou ,but still has same features and your power is increased, 3rd- Wears slightly diff. shihakushou and has different features than the first two described and power is as strong as a bankai. Wears golden ring on left hand that can transform into two fans or a sword.**

**Zanpaktou's name:****Jadeshima **

**Regular sword and fans used in 2nd form:The sword has a black & red wrap and its formed in a checker pattern on the handle. The blade has two jagged points on either side of the guard before evening out like a regular sword. The blade of the sword has silver and red but only at the top near the guard andstops at the jagged point. On the pommel it has the kanji for chaos. The two fans are silver with red almost on the whole thing. On the red there is one yin and yang symbol.**

** Sword and fans in Shikai/released form:The sword/zanpaktou has a handle in which its cord wrap is a diamond shaped pattern and is black, white, and red. The guard, pommel, and blade collar are all gold mixed with energy making it much stronger. The blade is of a normal shape, but a bit longer. The two edges of the blade are black and the other is blood red. The two fans are a blood red color and they are slightly bigger in size. They have a white, purple,and black colored single dragon on them. They are also gold.**

**----Sry I've decided to put the past in the first chapter---**


	2. A Mystery Girl's Healing and Destruction

**[Yin and Yang]: I Fell In Love With you? {A Hitsugaya Story} A Mystery girl's Healing and Destruction**

**Some of Past:**

**You used to be a very carefree fun for all kind of kid. You were very shy and got bullied a lot, but you had your friends to protect and comfort you. They were the people you held closest to your heart and they were like your older sisters that watched over you. Your mother and father abused you a lot causing you to desperately hide your bruises and scars from your friends and people at school. Your father did it the most though. He would torture you physically, mentally, and emotionally. You became so scared that you would lock yourself in your own room. It was weird though...how you always tried to love them (your family). You wanted them to love you too, but knew that wasn't reality. You loved to daydream and escape the hell house you lived in. But at the same time u always tried your hardest, wanting to make your parents proud like every other kid. Your siblings weren't always so bad and you did care for them and they were occasionally kind to you. You did care about them from the bottom of your heart. Your mother didn't always treat you poorly but you could tell when you looked into her cold eyes that it was just pity for you. As you grew older you went through so many phases, but one thing stayed the same, and that was your fear of your father. Living through the harshness of your life started to change you. You were still a very kind person, but you acquired so many heart breaks and been betrayed so many times you couldn't help become colder. You didn't let people in so much anymore, but you still cared deeply for your friends. Also when you got older you learned to stick up for yourself more in school and you made it your job to protect any of your friends from harm's way. **

Best Friends:

Emi(smile):You were probably closer to her the most out of the three, not saying you weren't close to the others it's just you two clicked a lot more and she was almost like your twin. She is16 yrs old, always has a smile on her face and is the best at cheering you up along with Yume. She has long brown hair with bangs, violet eyes, and has a sweet /girly fashion sense. She wears a purple ribbon in her hair because it was a b-day present from you and it's her favorite color.

Yume(dream):She was more like an older sister to you and idol. She had long black hair with blue eyes, and always wore a soft expression. Her dream was to be a model and you knew she was definitely pretty enough to and always encouraged her. She was always able to make you laugh and is 17 years old.

Amaya(night rain):She was probably the more serious one of the other two best friends. She was very laid back and had a cool attitude. You idolized her as well and could always talk to her about the more serious problems. She was tall with blonde hair that goes a little past the shoulders, grayish green eyes, and had a bit of a rocker/goth look. She is the oldest of the group and is 19 yrs. old.

*** Little flashback sort of thing***

**One day however after coming back from the hospital b/c you became so ill that no one wanted you in the house they finally dropped you off there, u returned to a house engulfed in flames. You were horror stricken at the fact all your stuff, including your saving, and your pet cat, Hero could be in there. You ran around the house, at the same time feeling the intense heat on your skin trying to find your small friend. At the same time you were a bit paranoid, thinking that your family could blame this on you, but shook it off b/c you still worried about Hero. You did find him in a nearby tree feeling relief until u felt an excruciating burning pain in the side of your arm. You looked down to see a charred hot piece of wood being pressed against your skin. You started screaming making Hero run which made your father who was the cause of this, to throw the wood at him. He was about to go after him, but you tried to stop him making him kick you in the mouth. After that he started pounding his fists all over your body, too weak to defend yourself you let the darkness close in on you leaving u helpless to whatever else your father had in mind for you. Later you remember waking up in a cellar with your body aching and the immense pain in your arm making you start to cry. You cried for hours in the dark with visions of the flames flooding back to you. You knew you had to get away from this, so you endured 3 more years of pain and working hard saving money, all the while with the with the scar on your arm reminding you it would be worth it. Then the day came that u knew was the day to run away and you had been planning it for so long it seemed like a record that you played over and over in your mind. You were older now and had toughened up over the years and could take care of yourself, you basically had your whole life anyway. It was midnight and all you had was a suitcase with clothes, some other small necessities, and the cash you saved up for so long. You walked out the front door since you lived on the porch, which was hell to sleep in considering the cold nights in the winter and blistering heat in the summer. But either way you walked out the door with one glance back and ran. You ran and ran until you came to a bus stop, went to the closest airport and got a one way ticket to Japan...the last place any one would think to search for you.**

***Story begins here:***

**You were jumping from building to building at the same time trying to make sure you knew who was who before you got there. You were using your spiritual energy seeing abilities without the 'actual seeing' since your eyes were covered. You had to be careful since everyone has different spiritual energies, so you were relying on what you've seen in your old visions. This was pretty difficult, even in your third form, but you would have to manage. At the same time you were trying to see if you could get anymore last minute visions to make sure nothing goes wrong.**

**'Going wrong.' you thought, 'That's the last thing I want.'**

**You noticed a small but powerful group of spiritual pressure and energies close by in the city, but wasn't too sure about it. You could sense a bit of hollow energy, but it wasn't complete. You were about to check it out even with the little time you had, but remembered an old vision. Whoever was there which you thought to be Ichigo by his slight hollow and regular reiatsu and an Espada, would be fine fighting w/ out you.**

**'I'll get there in time.' you thought."...I have to." you finished quietly. **

**You soon arrived at the forest and could tell right away there were many strong reiastus in the area. You looked up to 'see' two clashing energies, one red and the other one was light blue. You realized what was about to happen and that you weren't going to be able to stop the Espadas next attack. So you did what you thought the next best thing.**

***Hitsugaya's P.O.V.***

**"Strangle him Trepadora (Ivy maiden)!" said the ranked number six Espada as he released his zanpakuto. **

**You were trying to stop him knowing that his power would increase, but you only had time to block. After skidding to a halt from blocking you wondered why his attack was so...weak.**

**"What's wrong? Is that it? That's your release attack?" you asked waiting for a reply, relaxing a bit also figuring that was all.**

**"Haha! Good job!" he laughed half mocked, "I really didn't think you could stop it. You surprised me! You captains aren't too shabby." he continued, "But... what if that attack...were eight times stronger?"**

**"Eight times?" you asked wide eyed unaware of the tentacles rushing towards you. **

**After the impact of the shockingly stronger attack you could hear Matsumoto yell out your name in the distance.**

**"Damn it." you muttered before gaining speed as you fell from the sky. **

**You were falling quickly trying to ready yourself as best as you could before you made impact with the hard ground below. Everything was fading in and out, but you were still able to see a dark shadow come out from the trees. Just as the figure appeared in front of you, you blacked out. **

**Your eyes blinked open to see that you were now under a tree with the figure from before kneeling in front of you. You were about to get up, but then the girl said quietly, "Please stay down we're safe here. I'm going to heal some of your wounds. Don't be alarmed I'm not your enemy." You laid back, but you were still uncertain so when she reached out near your chest you grabbed her hand stopping her. You regretted it though once you felt the sharp pain shoot through your body.**

**"Please…I just want to help." were her next words she spoke softly to you. You had no choice, but to let her heal you. You tensed when she put her hands on your chest, but relaxed a bit after feeling the soothing warm sensation flow though your body. **

**Her powers weren't the normal soul reaper healing skills, but you didn't worry too much about it right this second. You lifted your head so you could see who had just saved you and was tending to your wounds. She had white silvery long hair that you didn't know how far down it reached. Her eyes were covered with a piece of cloth, but you could still see her tan skin and her dark crimson lips that were formed at the moment in a frown. She was wearing a shihakushou, but it wasn't normal. You looked at her red glowing hands and then at the ring that was on one of her hands. **

**You were about to ask the girl for her name, but suddenly heard some one's yelling. You knew the girl heard too, by the way her head snapped towards the sound. When she stood up you just then realized that you were fully recovered and possibly had more energy than from before. You knew the mysterious girl was about to take off and you were about to say something, but she suddenly turned around facing you.**

**"We need to hurry and get back to help Matsumoto out." she told you monotonously, "You can take out the Sixth Espada, I'll help out the others." She turned back around to leave, but before you could think you called out for her to wait and she stopped.**

"**How do you know Matsumoto's name?" you questioned waiting for an explanation.**

**"That's not important. You should be worried about your subordinates and getting back to the fight," she replied more sternly.**

**"Then at least tell me your name," you asked/commanded.**

**"Neither of those questions is important at the moment. But if you won't fight that's not going to stop me." she said before swiftly jumping away to join the fight.**

**You did likewise, but at the same time looking for the strange silver haired shinigami. Just then you could see her blast through the tentacle that was about to attack Rangiku and then shunpo-d quickly to her side cutting through what was left wrapped around her. You were so absorbed in watching the mysterious girl that you didn't see the doom blast heading towards you. You did manage to block it however, but you were now faced up against two more arrancars that looked fairly strong even though they weren't Espadas.**

**(5 seconds earlier) *Your P.O.V.***

**You jumped in the air seeing Matsumoto and the spiky tentacle heading towards her. Before letting it get any closer you shouted, "Sing to them Jadeshima!" Once saying that your ring glowed bright red and then transformed into two red fans with dragons on them. The release attack that followed was more than enough to cut through the Espadas attack. You started to fall seeing that Matsumoto was still somewhat caught up. Once you reached one of the branches below you quickly shunpo-d over slicing her free also at the same time narrowly missing getting hit by a flying more tentacles started coming after you before you reached the ground, but you suddenly heard a whistling sound and saw the tentacles energies cut in half and disappear.**

**"Now that's not a way to treat a young lady." said a man who you knew to be Kisuke Urahara and the source of the interrupting attack."Oh! forgive me I should introduce myself..." you heard him say before you jumped back up to quickly slice through the two other tentacles holding Ikkaku and Yumichika, sensing that they were staring at you. You didn't want to fall again so you used the Espadas a stepping stool hearing him curse at you and launched yourself towards Hitsugaya-taichou and the two new arrancars that had arrived. **

**As you neared you figured you would need to use an attack that was fast, so it would catch them off guard and if you were lucky you could destroy them at the same time. **

**When you came up behind, you knew to be the white haired captain you jumped up off of his tail from his icy bankai and then yelled, "Clash fiery pits of heaven and hell, Shroud of Flames!"**

**Just then 6 arrow-shaped energies curved to the sides shooting towards the arrancars only giving them one hit because they tried to dodge. But what they really didn't see was the barely visible red wave of flames flooding towards them and somewhat engulfing them. What you didn't expect was the small boom sound following after and the pocket of smoke.**

***Hitsugaya's P.O.V.***

**As the smoke cleared you could see one of the arrancars still standing after the silver haired girl's surprisingly strong attack. You glanced back at her seeing that she was falling again through the air.**

**'Why doesn't she just make a path out of reishi to land on? She obviously has enough power even though her spiritual pressure is almost completely hidden. It must be to surprise her enemies so they don't see her coming,' you thought still watching. **

**What you didn't expect yourself to do was reach over quickly and grab her hand. When you did though she used it to her advantage as if she was almost expecting it. She swung herself up doing 2 flips and twisted her body and then shouted "Inferno rings of fate!" Once she said that about 200 red and gold glowing rings were spinning towards the arrancar. The arrancar tried to avoid getting hit, but there were too many and it seemed like the attack followed its target. Eventually he was captured by the attack and you could sense right away that his reiatsu was depleting. As soon as you heard her shout "Hellfire!" it was all over for the arrancar and there were but a few ashes left blowing away in the wind.**

***Your P.O.V.***

**As you flipped through the air you moved your body to get better aim and then shouted, "Inferno rings of fate!"**

**(Info Alert!.)This attack sends at least 150 actual red binding rings and the rest that are gold are just illusions. The rings don't just bind your enemy, but it also drains them of their spiritual pressure. It's somewhat similar to a binding kidou, but that's why there's a second part to the attack to finish off your opponent. The second part is called Hellfire which is what finishes off the enemy. It uses the absorbed spiritual energy and incinerates them with it along with your own fire power through the rings around their body.**

**As you had just yelled out the final part of your attack obliterating the arrancar in mid air you knew it wasn't over yet.**

**Out of the corner of your eye you could see one of the Espada's tentacles heading at you. You blocked the attack almost easily with your transformed weapon, which was now a sword. Another tentacle was coming at you quite fast, but you deflected it, with your adrenaline still rushing you wanted to try and end this fight quickly.**

**You shunpo-d over so quickly you don't think the Espada saw. But that just gave you the upper hand as you ran down along one tentacle. As you came close you brought your leg back building up some strength and roundhouse kicked him in the face.** **Although you were I guess what you could call happy about the fact you made the arrancar stagger back from your attack. You were not pleased with the crunch sound during the impact. **

**The pain pulsing through your leg was definitely not pleasant, but that was quickly pushed out of your mind as you were swatted a few yards back. But what surprised you was landing on the reishi created platform. You went back to your emotionless expression after realizing the new discovery, but was soon to lose it again as an almost 3 tentacle like wall was rushing at you, too quick for your taste.**

**You crossed both arms in front of you closing your eyes at the same time with your side throbbing intensely with hopes that the collision will be less painful than it would look to be.**

**A couple seconds passed and you thought that maybe you were numb from pain or maybe had blacked out.**

**'What the hell is this?' you thought still wondering with eyes still shut.**

**You opened your eyes to 'see' an energy right in front of you. You could feel the now chilly air surrounding this person sweep across your face. You froze when the person spoke, realizing that they had you in their arms.**

**"Daijoubu?" asked the snow haired captain, still holding you. But of course now would be the time that all you were capable of doing was to sit there with your mouth almost gaping. You guess he realized you weren't going to answer since he spoke once more, "you should be more careful, the arrancars skin is very strong you really shouldn't use hakuda fighting these guys."**

**(Info Alert! .)**

**You knew if your blindfold was off that his eyes would be staring intently into your own. You might've blushed if you hadn't been in this form. But in this form emotions** **like that barely existed. You could feel his slightly cold hands clutching you, making you uncomfortable. You haven't been this close to any one in a long time. You wanted to move away, but still you were wondering what had happened.**

***6 minutes earlier* *Hitsugaya's P.O.V.***

**You saw the group of tentacles** **heading for the silver haired girl who was now kneeling from the earlier destructive attacks caused by the arrancar and herself.** **You knew that** **she wasn't getting out of the way and saw her put her hands up to block. You flash stepped** **over any way and intervened before it got any worse. You grabbed a hold of her concealing the both of you with your guard of ice wings.**

**After being slammed in the back by the attack and coming to a halt you could tell the girl was surprised about what had happened.** **You asked if she was alright, but she didn't answer. Her body was banged up pretty badly, but nothing life threatening. You warned her about the arrancars iron-like skin and how it was dangerous to use physical combat, but still she was silent.**

**'Who is this girl?" you wondered as she started moving again making what seemed like a frozen period of time start once more.**

***Back to your P.O.V.***

**After jumping out of the shinigami's arms you felt awkward for a second when setting your feet down on the reishi created floor. The white haired captain realized this and came close to you as if to help, but you only stepped back farther.** **In the distance you could hear a number of Balas being released, but you still figured that Kisuke Urahara** **should be able to handle it. What worried you though was that the snow haired captain's subordinates had been captured again.**

**'This is taking too long.' you thought as you stepped out from behind the captain getting ready to fight. **

**You wanted the Espadas attention and in doing so you called out, "Way of Destruction: 4 White Lightning!"**

**There was a moment of silence before a tentacle was shot out at you. You were about to deflect it with your sword, but was stopped mid-way as the short captain had gotten to it first. This annoyed you a bit and you were about to get back to the fight, but didn't as the shinigami spoke again to you**.

**"Let me take care of him and you try to distract."**

**You somewhat smirked at the thought of him trying to order you to do something, but lives were at stake and there was no time to waste. You nodded before flash stepping away and thrusting yourself in the barricade of tentacles. You didn't know where the boy captain had gone and you were starting to break a sweat. This wasn't good because time was running short.**

**You were about to end this yourself, but cut short as you saw the growing ice on the Arrancar.** **You knew he was surprised too by the way you heard him curse and jerked, trying to get away.**

***Hitsugaya's P.O.V.***

**The Espada was surprised on how you subtly froze almost half of his body while the mysterious girl had distracted him.**

**"Damn!" you heard him sneer, "The girl was just a diversion."**

**He wanted to attack again as he turned towards you, but you knew it was futile and you were going to finally end it. **

**"You're finished now," you explained to him. "Thanks to your negligence I had more than enough time to prepare." While you spoke though the girl was silently watching not too far away, but** **you continued.**

**"Your weapon may have eight arms but mine...has all the water in the atmosphere."**

**"What?" spoke the disbelieved Espada. And that was the last thing you heard from him before you called, "Sennen Hyoro."**

**After that it was over for the sixth Espada. "Sorry. Eight wasn't quite enough was it?" you said to the giant frozen block. You looked over at Matsumoto and the others seeing how they were alright. You were about to turn your head to see if the girl was still there, but before you could react she flash stepped over jumping lightly, but powerfully off your shoulder.**

**"What the...hell?" you heard Yumichika say as all of you watched the girl silently fly towards the frozen Espada. What she did next really surprised all of you though.**

**"Fire Prism reach across the heavens! Caged Mocking bird sing within!" she called out as an enormous purple hexagonal shaped cube encased the Espada. Quickly afterwards the cube started to vibrate at the same time a light growing from inside. It seemed like there must've been strong sound waves resonating through it as everything exploded when the girls sword made contact.** **You could've sworn you saw when the girl floated through the exploding mass that her hair flashed from white to red...but then again it could have been the sun shining off of the shattered ice crystals. **

**The scene that had just happened before you was really something. It lasted only a couple seconds, but it seemed much longer. "Truly amazing." you heard Yumichika say as well as Matsumoto's small gasp. Almost right after though she took off again** **as if she was in a hurry to destroy the rest of the Arrancar.**

***Your P.O.V.***

**You could hear the astonished noises coming from the shinigami who were watching nearby. But quickly turned your attention back to the matter at hand. You flash stepped towards the ranked number 10 Espada, Yammy** **and Kisuke Urahara. Nearing, you brought your sword above your head and bringing it down light, but still hard enough to get it stuck in the Espadas fist. By doing this you were going to use it to hold onto so you could use both legs to kick him across the face.** **You were so caught up in what you were doing you totally forgot Hitsugaya's warning from earlier. As you remembered this you hesitated giving the Arrancar the chance to hit you with a Bala right in the stomach area.**

**It sent you flying back and just before landing in the cluster of trees below you yelled out, "Way of Destruction Number 33:** **Blue Fire, Crash Down!"**

***Back again to Hitsugaya's P.O.V.*** **(Sry about the P.O.V. changes, but that's just how it is.^^)**

**You saw the girl shunpo right towards the tenth Espada stabbing him in the fist with her zanpaktou. This made him furious and you knew what the girl was about to do next. You waited but only saw her almost completely stop.**

**'Maybe she's' heeding to my warning from before,...but that's still dangerous.' just as you thought that though you heard a boom sound seeing the girl being sent backwards through the air.**

**The second to last thing you heard was her call out, "Way of Destruction33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" sending a blue ball of her reiatsu, not at the Espada she just attacked, but the one farthest away who was sitting almost the whole time watching the area.** **After that the last thing you did hear was the crashing of trees.**

**'At least she got that one.' you thought...or so you thought as you saw the Negacion activated** **and both Espadas safely escaping.**

**'Damn.'**

**Once everything cleared though you quickly flash stepped over to the area where the girl had crash landed. But when you checked, she was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Captain who was that?" asked Matsumoto who had followed behind, "She was able to use kidou number 33 without the chant as well."**

**"...Truthfully...I don't know." you answered as Yumichika and Ikkaku walked over cautiously.**

**"She saved our asses." Ikkaku commented while shaking his head.**

**"Did you see the beauty of her fighting style it was simply breathtaking." Yumichika rambled mostly to no one.**

**"Well... whoever it was we need to find them and know why and for what purpose did she help us." you finished.**

~Ok hi ppl. I just want to say that the next chapter will be written I guess a bit differently because I somewhat screwed this up. Also my apologies to you if some of the story sounds weird because when it was uploaded parts got cut off, I tried my best to repair it though! So any way make sure to look for my next chpt.! Bye! Bye!~

Return to Top


	3. In Hueco Mundo! Part 1

(And this is where it gets difficult)

*Ichigo's P.O.V.*

(2 days later) {In Hueco Mundo}

Leaving the material world was hard especially when most of your friends were there in Urahara's place when you left. But standing back watching Uryu and Chad fight was even more difficult.

'I didn't come here to just sit around.' You thought still watching, 'But Uryu's right, I need to save my strength for the stronger guys.'

After Uryu and Chad had defeated the arrancars… while showing off, the place started to crumble because the room was designed to self destruct. Once you and the others barely escaped the ruins we took off toward the unbelievably huge Las Noches. Sooner or later you all finally stopped after what seemed like hours of running across barren land. While resting though, you ran into some small arrancars. They were really an odd bunch, but we didn't have much time to get to know one another because of another run in with a more serious and determined to kill us hollow.

'We were in pretty deep trouble, but Rukia and …I guess Renji came and saved us. They told us they were here to help as well… well after beating the crap out of me anyway.' **(Me: You deserved it. Ichigo: What? Shut up! Me: You shut up! Hitsu: Both Of You Shut Up! Me: T-T Hitsu: Ugh. Just get on with the story. Me: Ok! ^^)**

*Hitsugaya's P.O.V.*

(Meanwhile in Soul Society…)

You quietly placed the finished paper work that took 3 hours to do on the side of your desk, and sipped the hot tea finally relaxing. Tmp! Tmp! Tmp! Looking up you came to see who's crazed footsteps were barreling towards your office. Ripping the door open with a gust of wind following after scattering your paperwork everywhere, stood Matsumoto your fuku-taichou standing in the doorway.

"What is it now Matsumoto?" you agitatedly asked with the irk mark forming on your face.

"Taichou…*gasp*… I… have recently found out that Deputy Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and friends, along with Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji from Seireitei were reported to be… seen entering Hueco Mundo!"

"What… Hueco Mundo?" you said contemplating the situation for a second, "Does the Head captain know about this?"

"Yes. He is giving us the choice whether or not we should go after them and help bring back Inoue Orihime who was recently captured."

You stared at your fuku-taichou for a moment not really sure what to do.

"Captain…"

"Let's go." you answered before walking out the door.

*Ichigo's P.O.V.*

(Back in Hueco Mundo) * A bit of a time skip*

KROOSH! (That's what it says in the manga. Ok ppl? Deal.)

"Did we get through?"

"I think so. I feel a breeze." Renji replied

"Wha…Why did you do that?" Nel exclaimed at you and Renji.

"Wake up, kid. We're not visiting a friend here." You somewhat scolded, but then smiled, "Nel…thank you for bringing us here. But if you stay with us any longer your friends will think you betrayed them. This is goodbye." you finished turning around to leave, but stopped when the gate-like doors from the Seireitei opened up in front of you. Stepping out was the shorty white haired captain, Toshiro and his fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Whoa! Look who it is! We weren't expecting you, Toshiro. Were you guys?" you asked towards Rukia and Renji, but they shook their heads no.

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-san…what are you guys doing here?" Renji questioned.

"We're here on orders-" Hitsugaya was about to answer, but Matsumoto interrupted by saying, "Well actually Head Captain Yamamoto let us—"

"It doesn't matter either way. We're here now." Hitsugaya finished interrupting Matsumoto this time.

"Well long time no see Toshirou!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he replied with an eyebrow twitching.

"Ichigo we should get going." You heard Chad say behind you.

"Chad's right Ichigo. Remember we're running behind as it is—" Uryu was saying, but you cut him off by saying, "Yeah yeah. I know, but we weren't exactly expecting Toshiro to pop up in front of us."

"Heehee." You heard Matsumoto giggle as you saw Toshiro's twitching eyebrow again and face turning red.

Sighing Toshiro said, "Let's go. You said we don't have much time right? So come on." He finished taking off in the direction we were heading before.

*Your P.O.V.* (changing the way I write I guess. I know…but what can I say. Sry.^^)

Toshiro Hitsugaya with the others right on his heels were following behind running down the dark halls of Las Noches. Knowing that this was a dangerous situation to be in he kept a cool expression, but inside was a turbulent mess of second thoughts.

Just as him and the others reached the large room with lit torches a bright purple light appeared. Every one's head snapped up too, waiting for what was to come.

As you appeared you stared down and saw the snow haired boy that you met earlier. His gaze was following you as you fell to the floor and landed gently on one foot. You looked around seeing everyone's surprised faces, especially the young captain's whose eyes seemed glued to you. You were about to walk over, but then took note of everyone's uneasiness as you saw the orange haired boy stepping in front of one of the female shinigami, Rukia.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked gradually putting up his guard.

You stayed silent.

"You're not from Seireitei. So why are you wearing a shihakushou similar to the one of a shinigami's?"

Still silence.

With your blind fold off, but your mouth and nose covered you stared at everyone, studying them with your grayish white colored eyes remembering who was who.

The boy captain's aquamarine eyes stared intently into the girl's, who's had changed from white to dark brown.

What amazed him more was seeing that not only the color of her eyes changed, but the rest of her features. She was still the same person, but now she looked more…human?

'But how" And why is she in Hueco Mundo now? Unless?'

So many questions swirled around Hitsugaya's mind as the girl stepped closer. Snapping him out of his thoughts and letting him recognize that her spiritual pressure had changed along with her transformation. It seemed lower, but then again she had it almost completely hidden.

"Taichou…that's the girl isn't it?" Matsumoto asked half whispered to her captain not taking her eyes off the new brownish red haired girl.

Hitsugaya nodded once, but he was still a bit speechless. The girl seemed to be waiting for someone to speak again, but for something other than wondering about who she was.

Renji Abarai cleared his throat trying to ease some tension, playing a sort of peace maker more nowadays. It's been becoming more customary to him, but still awkward because it wasn't really his part to play.

He could hear Ishida whisper something off to the side and see Ichigo become restless again making Rukia look over from behind him. He was getting a little annoyed with this and antsy because of the time.

"All right!" he started getting everyone's attention, "Before we go let's do a little charm."

"Charm?" Ichigo asks now distracted.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's an old tradition. The thirteen court guard companies used to do one before a big battle. We don't do it much anymore, but…I thought this might be a good time to revive the tradition."

"All right, hold out your hands!" he announced, more embarrassed when Chad and Ichigo stared blankly at him. But they and everyone else obeyed, but when the red haired girl came in to put her hand on top Ichigo drew back.

You saw the orange haired boy, Ichigo recoil away as you were about to join your hand with them. You thought it would be good idea to reassure them by joining in, but Ichigo interrupts by exclaiming.

"How can we trust you? You could be—" but he was cut off by Abarai-san saying .

"If she wanted to hurt us she would've already. Plus, she's helped Captain Hitsugaya out before in a battle against the Espadas," he pauses turning to you, "Right?"

You nod your head once, seeing how Ichigo put his hand back and you let yours hover a bit so it wouldn't 'upset' him.

As soon as Abarai Renji finished the chant everyone took off in a flash, except for yourself and the white haired captain that hesitated looking back at you. But, you soon saw that he too left with his fuku-taichou.

You probably looked suspicious, but you didn't care. What you were really doing was debating on where to go because you couldn't remember any visions on who was going to be attacked first.

It really didn't matter to you emotionally who got in trouble first, not in this form anyway. Nothing really affected you like that in this form, which was your edge mostly in battle.

Instead of waiting any longer and wasting more precious time, you turned heel and headed down whatever hall was in front of you, catching up to whoever was running down its path as well.

In this case it was the white haired captain and his long haired vice captain.

The girl with her incredible speed caught up to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in no time.

He and his fuku-taichou watched the slivery haired girl in the corner of their eyes. She continued to run alongside them looking straight ahead, not seeming to mind or care about the watchful eyes.

It was really only seconds before they came to another room, but had seemed longer while watching the 'mysterious one'.

The orange haired fuku-taichou turned to her captain, "Taichou, should we split up again?"

"No," he replied feeling the nerves rising again probably from the both of them. He continued, "No, we should stay together," he looked over at the white haired girl saying, "You shouldn't have followed us, the others will need your strength more. Unless you feel the need to stay with us." he finished.

The girl didn't look at him and seemed to be contemplating something, but then replied. "I will come back for them soon enough, have more faith in them…" she stated, but then continued, "I feel no need to stay with you other than to stop a mistake you will make that will cause the harm of her," she pointed at Matsumoto, then saying blankly still, "And to retrieve Orihime Inoue putting an end to her suffering.

He stared at her for a moment a little bewildered at what she said and then countered by saying, "Why are you doing this, what do you care?"

After saying that she just ignored you and that's when the maniacal laughter came in…

(To be continued…)


	4. In Hueco Mundo! Part 2

"In Hueco Mundo?" Cont'd

Recap: Maniacal Laughter came in. (lol)

They boy captain wasn't too happy about hearing the evil laughter coming from the shadows in this now too dark room.

The girl took a step forward, but as soon as that happened a dull light switched on revealing the 15 or so arrancars and 2 possible espadas? One of the head arrancars there stayed silent with a cocky look on his face.

'It's a trap.' The captain thought angrily, 'Damn.'

The possible Espada that was laughing before began to speak, but the girl at the same moment flash stepped quickly in to the mix of the 15 arrancars and starts fighting.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on their, crazy beauty." the Espada exclaimed as she wiped away the rest of the group in one sweep of her deadly twin metal fans.

"Let me introduce myself first before we get too carried away shall I?" the Espada said.

"I'm not here to talk." The now again reddish haired girl stated. (She transformed again to 2nd form.^^)

"It'll just be a moment you know. Plus, I don't want to have to kill you so quickly, I'd like to get to see that pretty face a little longer." he retorted with a snarky look on his face.

The Espada waited and saw no signs of the girl continuing her massacre. "Well then….my friend and I here are both Privaron Espadas. Don't count us out though and especially don't underestimate me." He said winking at the white haired girl, but she didn't react. Just watched with a blank and slightly bored expression.

"If you are wondering Belleza Loca (crazy beauty), you are in the lair of the Tres Cifras (Three Digits). I have to say that—"

"You talk too much. And no, I wasn't wondering I already knew where I was. If you can, stop calling me that because it has no effect on me and I do not know how I should react to it." The girl stated it all blankly with that same expression.

"…well aren't you a feisty one? A short one at that too. Too bad you're wasting our time together talking to me like that." the Fallen Espada replied with a sly/evil smile.

"Hey Adelio (Father of the Noble Prince), there are two pretty ladies here. Even if they are shinigami," he paused then continued more arrogantly," but whitey-kun over there is hogging them all to himself." He finished with a shark like smile.

"Your right Andres (Manly, courageous), we definitely can't have that now can we?" says Adelio making it seem like he was about to get ready to attack Captain Hitsugaya.

But instead Andres, the 2nd arrancar uses sonido in front of you and pins you to the wall using some sort of giant clasp on your neck attaching it to the same wall. And Hitsugaya takes his attention away from Adelio, clashing swords with Andres.

You felt a small weird pang feeling and shouted at the boy captain seeing the mistake you were trying to prevent. It wasn't filled with emotion since were in your 2nd form now, but you still yelled, "No! Don't do that!" trying to stop him.

"Un momento (one moment)." the Privaron Espada said with a more serious face than any used before.

Hitsugaya was still occupied by holding off Andres, so he didn't see Adelio come over behind him, stabbing the captain's zanpaktou in to the ground then kneeing him in the stomach.

Matsumoto ended up releasing her zanpaktou yelling "Growl Haineko!" But Adelio uses an ability of his own, using a black orb absorbing her release attack, then compressed it using its energy to turn into a bomb. It exploded, sending Matsumoto-san back into a wall injured.

You're able to free yourself by ripping the contraption around your neck off of the wall. As soon as you do you kick Andres, but before you're able to get your weapon ready, you see Adelio about to attack Matsumoto.

As you tried to get away from Andres his sword catches you just by a little, cutting your face and the fabric covering it. (It doesn't fall off though.)Before you had actually thought anything through you had already shunpo-d in front of Matsumoto.

Captain Hitsugaya stealthily getting up on his feet, at the same time not believing he was so careless. Andres finally notices his movement so he quickly releases his zanpaktou yelling, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

He didn't get the chance to see if the attack actually hit, because Hitsugaya was worried about what happened to his vice captain. As he looked over though he could see Matsumoto, but the still reddish haired girl as well, hunched over with a blade piercing her body.

He couldn't believe she had sacrificed herself like that. 'She doesn't even know us.' He thought wide eyed getting angrier as well as shocked.

The white haired captain shouted and sent another ice dragon in the direction of the Espada. Adelio ripped the sword out of the girl almost making her fall and she spit up blood, as it soaked the cover on her mouth. As the Privaron Espada fell away from the attack the Captain was about to run over to the now 2 injured shinigami, but only saw the mysterious girl facing you with her arm extended to the side. For a minute it was only silence until the garbled coughing cut in and Andres panicked noises started up.

As the snow haired captain turned he saw Adelio on the ground holding his neck with much blood gathering on the floor. Matsumoto suddenly was in front of Andres with her sword stabbed through his chest and he was gone. The captain locked down at the other Espada again and he vanished as well.

The captain continued to stare at the spot as Matsumoto came to stand by him. "Taichou, are you ok?" she asked with a hint of concern, more towards the girl than him as she watched her walk over.

The girl with reddish brown hair was standing only a few feet away from the captain, as he could now see the blood running down her hand and onto the floor. Although her eyes were of a dark brown color and not the icy gray, she still had the hard stone look.

"You need medical attention. You can't go on to fight like this anymore," He said. "I don't understand why you-," but he couldn't finish as she interrupted.

"I'm fine." You said stopping him before he could finish. "This is what I chose to do and this isn't about me anyway. We need-,"

"You chose to be wounded like that? This isn't some game, you can't be acting so careless-," he tried to finish almost angrily.

"Look," you said getting annoyed. "I didn't come here to play games obviously. I know where I am and who we're dealing with. You guys were assigned a mission, am I right?" you stopped shortly to see them nod their heads. "Well then you should complete it as fast as possible. No more stupid questions so we can finally get to the point. We should go now while we have the chance," you finally finished.

The boy captain stared at you with still contemplating eyes as his lieutenant spoke.

"Taichou do you have any idea where Orihime would be being held now?" she asked almost worriedly to her captain.

"I do," you said before anyone else said anything. "I'll show you the way…if you trust me," you stated getting ready to walk away.

The two shinigami looked at each other for the others' reassurance and looked back to you nodding their heads. All of you were soon back to running through the dark halls staying close, as to not 'get lost'.

'Damn. I should've stayed in my other form, it wouldn't have been as big of a deal,' you thought as you were switching back to your 3rd form and looking at the gash in the clothes with blood still staining it.

The excessive amount of reishi in Hueco Mundo had messed up the reaction time of your forms automatically switching when the situation you were in was too dangerous. Because of this you also didn't have enough time to see it in any visions.

'That Quincy kid had the same problem earlier too,' you were thinking back to an old vision again.

The three of us finally arrived to a fork in the hallways and before you showed them anymore you told them that you would retrieve Kuchiki Rukia and meet them outside of Los Noches with everyone else.

As the girl explained what she had left to do you couldn't help, but look down at her wound. She was definitely losing a lot of blood still, but it did seem that when she was in her other form with the white uniform it didn't seem as bad as earlier.

"Ok see you then," she said before she left.

_***Time Skip***_

Hitsugaya and the others with Orihime except for the mysterious silver haired girl, Rukia, and Ichigo, were waiting somewhat impatiently waiting outside the crumbling Los Noches.

**BOOM!**

Everyone turned to see a wall with much smoke crumbling down. The silver-haired girl jumped out carrying a badly beaten Rukia.

In the other direction the short captain could hear, "Heyyy! Wait for me, I'm here!" from an almost equally trashed Ichigo.

"Idiot…" mumbled Renji as Kurosaki came by.

"Agh! *huff* I thought I wasn't going to make it," puffed Ichigo smiling at Orihime.

"You're lucky we didn't leave you," commented Renji and continued, "Captain Hitsugaya how do we get back from here now?" he questioned making everyone nervous.

"I got…I got it," the silver haired girl answered as she took out a bird skull with a purple jewel inside its mouth.

The boy captain saw the look of an almost strained face on the girl as she opened the portal back home for them.

As everyone flew out of the purple vortex and back into Karakura Town 2 people were falling more quickly through the air than the others. Rukia Kuchiki and the No-name girl (silver haired girl).

Abarai Renji quickly enough grabbed the half conscious Rukia, but the girl was completely out and her shinigami uniform was deteriorating into what looked like normal human clothing, as she flew through the air.

Hitsugaya taichou also jumped down after the girl, only a few seconds before she hit the ground he grabbed her in his arms seeing the poor condition she was really in.

Only a couple minutes later Hitsugaya and the others were at Urahara's shop getting the injured treated by Hanataro from the 4th squad to help. The snow-haired captain was probably the closest observer when it came to the healing of the unconscious mysterious girl.

It's not that he didn't care about the others, he truly did. It was just some hope of seeing the girl's full face as she was now in a normal form. This was definitely an extraordinary case in which he wanted to uncover.

"At this rate she'll probably at best, be out for three days," explained Honataro.

"She's welcome to stay here," replied Kisuke Urahara. "Set her there on the couch will you Tessai?"

The boy captain's eyes followed the mystery girl as she was also carried to the other room. As the others started chatting amongst themselves he turned his attention back to answer certain questions as well as ask Kisuke some.

You could hear chatter in the other room now, but the one you were in was silent. Slowly you opened one eye taking the surroundings in and figuring you were at Kisuke-san's place.

"Ugh…"you groaned as you sat up and swung your legs off the couch.

You walked over to the door quietly holding your stomach with one hand, even though your injuries were pretty well healed it was still painful. You hid your spiritual pressure further as you slid out the door with out anyone's noticing. Stumbling slightly you got outside and left the unknowing shinigami and humans.


	5. Fun, Dancing, and a Kidnapping! Part 1

"Fun, Dancing, and a Kidnapping!" Part 1

**(3 Days Later…)**

Captain Hitsugaya was out at night as the usual patrol routine for hollows, until he sensed the familiar, but very faint Spiritual Pressure. Right away he took after it.

When the boy captain arrived at his destination it was at a club downtown. The club seemed to almost be underground that had one window on the roof which he could only see through by being on top of a building next to it. Where he was standing he saw the mystery girl he was familiar with, dancing inside wearing street clothes and that cover still over half her face. It was only a little while until a stranger grabbed her arm and she followed him outside to an alley.

'What is she thinking, he could be—' the boy captain didn't finish his thought as the man took out a knife and held it to the girl's neck. Hitsugaya was about to intervene, but before he knew it the girl had already taken care of it and the stranger was laying in a garbage can face first. She jumped on the club's roof opposite of you with her back turned standing there.

"If you were smart," she said as she transformed into shinigami form," you'll follow your own rule and not get involved in human affairs."

She shunpo-d away quickly, but the boy captain only watched her leave.

**(End Part 1)**


	6. Fun, Dancing, and a Kidnapping Part 2

**Fun, Dancing, and a Kidnapping! Part 2**

**(Sry about Part 1 being so short. This one's a bit long so it can make up. ^^)**

**(The Next Day…)**

Hitsugaya Taichou returned with his fukutaichou Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to the same club from the night before. The girl wasn't there, Hitsugaya could see through the window. Inside just didn't have the same atmosphere like the last time she was there dancing.

"It's obvious she's not here. I don't sense any kind of strong Spiritual pressure," Ikkaku commented.

The white haired captain didn't look at him when saying, "You're not going to sense any strong pressure, she hides it. You have to be more precise."

"Ughh this is such a pain…" Ikkaku retorted.

"Patience Ikkaku. This girl must be very important for the Head Captain to give out the orders," said Yumichika.

"Yeah…" Ikkaku finished just as Hitsugaya felt the girls spiritual pressure.

"Captain did you feel that?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yes. Let's go before it starts to fade."

All 5 of them arrived at another club close by. They all looked through the small sun roof windows, but couldn't spot her in the crowd. After they went inside they split up searching. Hitsugaya was on one balcony looking around and sees one guy in baggy clothing and a cover on his face and hat, especially getting the crowd's attention.

No one knows who I am and this is so my crowd. You thought as "Baby Got Back" came on and you started showing off making it funny.

You looked like a guy, but you shook your butt in the air and danced around somewhat like a girl making it all the more hilarious. Afterwards you started dancing to "369" by B.O.B.B.Y. IV bringing some of the people watching on to the dance floor too.

As Hitsugaya watched still, he felt as if he knew this person. After the 2nd song finished another came on and the person disappeared and all that was left was some hollering. The crowd was saying something about "he's a she?" or "the dude's a chick!" over the blaring music.

This time the girl you've been looking for came out with a cut off shirt and the same baggy pants as the guy from before. The girl starts dancing again to "Apple Bottom Jeans" and Hitsugaya rushes to get on the first floor before she disappears again. He decides its about time they grab the girl as the song ended and ran outside with out anyone seeing.

*** **[Outside the Club]**

You were suddenly outside as you noticed it was much darker and chilly. You wondered who these people were and why they were wearing the most hideous cloaks you've seen in your life. You left like you know them, but snap out of your thoughts when one of them lunges toward you.

You do a back flip getting out of the way. 'Whoa…how did I just do that?'

Another lunge from another cloaked figure and you jump up stepping on the person's head, hearing a grunt and you land on the ground. The first one from before comes at you again and you do a cartwheel and two more back flips before stopping. One of the figures (you think to be a girl by the shape) starts to giggle, but the one standing by her, shushes her. That one you see seems to be in charge and one of the shortest of them all. You could hear one of the first two that tried to grab you complain.

"Why couldn't some one else do this? It's so much trouble."

Then the other agrees saying, "I know this is becoming a real pain."

"Quiet you two she's watching us," says one of the other figures that hasn't been doing anything. (Yumichika ^^)

There are 5 of them and they were all silently watching you from underneath their hoods that obscured their faces. You were getting very paranoid and worried, thinking about if you were going to be able to make a run for it, but your thoughts were now justified as they started to make their way toward you.

But just as you were about to plow through them a ray of light shot down blinding you and sent you flying back into the windshield of a car. You could tell it wasn't caused by the cloaked figures because they were just as surprised as you. You knew this was your chance.

You tried to stand up, but the back of your head started to throb and you almost fell over. Before you knew it the figures were after you again, but this time they were faster. You managed to kick one of the others hand away and barely dodged the others fist. Another fist was hurtling toward you again, but you ducked down and kicked that person's legs out from under him making him curse.

You stood up and saw the shortest figure again staring, but before you could turn to run he was right in front of your face. You fell back, scraping your hands on the concrete surprised at the speed or hallucination. You got back up, but you could tell the person was behind you now probably using the same speed from before. You were about to block, but felt a pressure on your neck before blacking out.


	7. Outta the Bag Weirdness

**Outta the Bag Weirdness**

(Sry peeps this one's short. The next won't.^^)

Barely waking up you find yourself in darkness. You put up your hand that you could tell was numb of pain from scraping it earlier. You felt around realizing that you were in a bag.

A bag?

You suddenly heard voices and knew someone had to be carrying you. You brought up your fist and slammed it down on whatever had you in their clutches.

You heard a loud "Ow!" and landed painfully on a flat surface. You quickly crawled out of the bag and saw rows of light and a slick and shiny black floor. You look up to find a group of people also staring at you with black uniforms on.

You could see two red heads, one person with feathers on his face? A baldy and a kid with…white hair?

You were thinking WTF and was about to say it out loud, but intense pain suddenly shot the temple on the side of your head feeling like a knife stabbed you there.

**Hitsu's P.O.V.**

The white haired captain saw the girl sitting on the floor and thought that this might be a mistake, but realized that these were orders he still had to fulfill. He looked at Renji who was rubbing his head where she must've punched him and then at Matsumoto who he could tell was daydreaming.

He came out of his thoughts though when he heard a thud and saw that the girl had passed out once again. He could tell she had injuries that needed some tending to especially her head which you could now see the blood trickling down the side of her face.

The snow haired captain walked over quickly making sure to pick her up carefully and started walking away making whatever everyone else was doing stop and they were soon following again behind him.


	8. The Crazy Dream

**The Crazy Dream**

**Your P.O.V.:**

***Dream***

You were walking through a forest with fog covering the ground below your bare feet. Everything was white and blurry, but at the same time clear. You've never usually had such clear, but unusual dreams like this kind before. Your feet were becoming cold, but your fingertips were becoming warmer and a red glow started to show upon them the further you walked.

You soon came to a stop in front of a large weeping willow tree that had a strong silver glow to it. You looked down at your body and realized all of it was glowing red. But your ring is really what surprised you. It had such a bright shine eliminating from it that you soon had to move your hand away.

You looked back to the tree and saw that everything around it was fading away and heard a voice. It was talking to you saying, "You will fall and keep falling again and again, but not taking the risk to fall at all would be one of the worst crimes." The tree stopped speaking, but you wanted to hear more. You were about to open your mouth to say something, but the tree started shining so bright you looked away for a moment but when you looked back it was no longer, but replaced by what looked like an angel woman holding what looked like a ruby red dragon statue in the palm of her hands.

"Don't be afraid my dear," she said as she stared into my eyes smiling like she was an old friend of yours that you haven't seen in a while."

"Like I said," she said continuing as she took my hands and placed them on the dragon. "You will fall and keep falling, but believe me my dear it is not always such a bad thing."

You made a snorting noise and said, "Really? Since when is punishing your butt a good thing? I'm pretty sure no one wants that…"

You realized what you just said and were about to try to correct it, but instead she smile and did a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. "You always want things to be simple so simple, so you believe my words are the same. You will see my dear, just as the sun and moon will align again even if the world has to start over. You too will find the strength to go on and find what you've been searching…for…"she said as everything started to fade.

"What? What am I searching for, why is falling good?" You practically screamed and started panicking as your body started to feel like it was burning up and all you could see was the woman's face.

Before darkness and the feeling of fire on your skin became fuller you heard her last words saying, "Yurasan…let the beat of your heart and the rhythm of your soul lead the way. And let the flame…. within burn…..even brighter."

"What? Wait! What are you talking about! Wait? Don't go!"

Your skin was to the point of excruciating pain and just as you were about to scream again you suddenly woke up. You didn't wake up like usual when you had bad…or in this case, crazy dreams. As soon as you did try to move though you could feel that your body had taken some damage. Your head ached like crazy.

**(Hope you liked this! I'm trying to break up my stuff so it's not too long or too short so I can update more often.^^)**


End file.
